Hidden Emotions
by Rhun
Summary: Simon dreams of the only person that he really wants. MalSimon – Slash.


Hidden Emotions.

Simon dreams of the only person that he really wants. Mal/Simon – Slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Firefly/Serenity; however the idea for the story is my own.

Rating: T

A/N: This is a rewrite which had previously been up on FanFiction but I removed it to hopefully improve it.

* * *

Simon had wanted this for so long, but he still couldn't believe that it was actually happening. the Captain was kissing him, he was kissing the Captain. It had happened so fast that Simon hadn't even realised what was happening at first. One minute he had been bandaging the Captain's arm up, and then suddenly Mal's lips had been pressed hard against his. Simon quickly pulled away; he could feel the confusion playing across his face. 

He stared into Mal's sparkling blue eyes before breathlessly whispering, "Are you sure that you want to do this Mal, I mean if you don't want to..."

"Yes I'm sure, I've never wanted to do anything more." Mal replied just as breathlessly.

Simon felt Mal's hands in the small of his back slowly pulling his shirt up, Simon lifted his arms to help the Captain when…

'Thunmph.' Simon attempted to sit up but began to struggle because his blanket was twisted around his body, and somehow he had ended up on the floor of his cabin. Mal was nowhere in the room, he eventually decided that it must have been a dream even though it had all seemed so real. He was sure that he could still feel the lingering touch of the Captain taking off his shirt. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

The Shepherd's voice cam through the door, "Simon are you alright, I heard a crash?"

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked to find myself on the floor. I must have had a nightmare and fallen out of bed." He answered, all the while trying to get himself untangled in case the Shepherd came in to investigate.

"Well if you're sure. Anyway I think Kaylee's cooking breakfast, so it shouldn't be too long." the Shepherd replied.

Simon waited until he couldn't hear the Shepherd's footsteps anymore, before he stood up and began to untangle himself from his blanket. He eventually untangled himself and tided up his bed. As he began to dress for breakfast, Simon started to think about his dream and what it meant. The dreams were becoming more and more frequent and he didn't think that he would be able to hide his feelings for the Captain for much longer. If he hadn't been so good at hiding his emotions Simon was sure that the rest of the crew and even the Captain would have know about his feelings that he wished to keep hidden.

Every time Simon saw the Captain he longed to be with him. One of the things that had stopped him from doing or saying anything for this long was the Captain's obvious feelings for Inara. Simon knew that the Captain would choose Inara over him and he didn't want to put what he felt out into the open, when he knew that he would be rebuffed.

Simon walked into the dining room and there he was, already sat at the table. He sat down quickly as he realised that he was last one to arrive and everyone was waiting for him. After the Shepherd had said grace and they had all started to eat Simon's thoughts drifted back to the dream. How the Captain had kissed him with enthusiasm and when he had begun to take Simon's shirt off, the feeling of the Captains fingers on his skin as he slowly lifted the shirt. If only it had been real and not just a dream, he wished so much that it had been real.

Simon had been so focused on the dream that he didn't hear the Captain talking to him. "Hello, Simon, is anyone at home in there?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked in confusion.

"Do you want anything when we set down on Persephone?" the Captain replied with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Some fresh bandages for the infirmary, I think that's about all."

"Okay then so the Doc wants some bandages, is that everything we need? Right so when we get to Persephone, Kaylee and Wash, you get the supplies we need, and Zoe, Jayne and I will find some work so that we can keep this ship airborne. Right everyone to work, and we'll meet back at the ship in a few hours."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review, if you don't like it you can tell me how you think that I could improve it, constructive criticism is always appreciated. 

Thankyou to 'esprit noir' for reading and reviewing the original draft of this story.


End file.
